Two Of A Kind
by twerri02
Summary: Katherine talks to Elena about how ruthless Klaus is. Because of this, Elena is scared off and calls her sister to deal with everything. Now it seems that Isabella is replacing her sister's life and probably taking her place in someone's blue eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**I Was Here**

**Twin Forks - Back To You**

**_I was young so I forgot_  
_Which was my place and which was not_  
_Thought I had a good shot_  
_I took it right in my eye_**

_Look ahead, look behind_  
_Take another, I don't mind_  


* * *

Urgh…I was tired.

After a ten hour flight and two hour drive, I was finally in Mystic Falls. Rather than feeling relieved, I was left feeling dirty, hungry, thirsty and completely exhausted.

The clear, long winded roads meant that I had been constantly driving so I was thankful to finally hit the traffic lights and come to a stop. While waiting, I flexed my fingers and shook my hands to get rid of the knots tightening in my muscles.

When releasing another weary sigh, I fell back onto the chair and involuntarily found myself reaching down to grasp the ring around the chain. For what felt like the millionth time, I studied the diamonds encrusted in the white silver engagement ring.

The spectrum of colours being flooded with the emerald reflection that made me let go. I looked up and sure enough the light had turned green so I stepped on the pedal and began to drive. Once the speed was steady, I slipped the ring under my top so it would stay hidden.

My attention was back to the road but occasionally, I would glance at the suburban streets. All of them easily recognised, making each fleeting memory more vivid. This only made things more strange and disorienting.

I know that I would have been back sooner – especially with the sudden engagement but I didn't think it would have been this soon. Of course, I had planned on talking to my sister about it and for her to answer the question behind my insanity.

I mean, forgiving Edward was one thing, taking him back was an entirely different thing but accepting his proposal was just downright crazy.

Being with him was so difficult and I hated how he always knew what to say. Even his last departing words to me were probably derived from some classic novel.

"You go on. Just know that I will be right here, waiting for you…"

Damn him!

Damn him and his ability to see through me.

Sometimes I felt like he was using words to manipulate me because he knew exactly what he was doing to me. How could he not?

Anyway, I should be thankful that he understood my needs for having some time alone. I wanted a few minutes where I could just think…which was why I needed my sister.

When we were younger, we shared everything and never had any secrets.

After leaving, I didn't want that to change but all my letters, e-mails and calls never got any responses. She never got back to me. Well that was until two days ago when she called me.

I had been sitting on the Cullen's porch, staring up at the silver dotted sky with my phone gripped against my ear as I listened to the cracked over the line, "Bella I need you" she had croaked and I knew at that moment that I needed to be back home.

Those words had been my undoing.

…and now I was here.

I turned the wheel and parked it outside the all too familiar street. My hand then reached over to the handle, unlocking the rented Audi before stepping out into the warm breeze. I then rested back on the car, looking down the street while enjoying the feel of the sun rays dancing along my bare skin.

When I remembered Mystic Falls weather, I changed in the airport's bathroom, so I was dressed in a simple tank, shorts and my favoured converse. Now, I took my hair tie and pulled the heavy locks into a tight but messy ponytail so I could look up at my old home.

White painted house, large brown doors and dark green shutters with a matching porch. The wooden rocking chair was still there at the end and from where I could stand the mat was still there. It was probably the same one that said; Nice Underwear.

Dad's idea of a joke.

No - nothing had changed.

Well maybe one thing…

The attic room upstairs had the windows closed as well as the shutters. We never used to do that but I now understood why.

Just taking it all in brought back memories – good and bad, but they all left a painful sting behind. Each vignette picture fleeting through was suddenly engulfed by clouds of heavy smoke. All which were now overcome by the uncontrollable flames I envisioned tearing a warpath down the staircase, and through the rooms, gradually closing in on me.

The thoughts now had my heart pounding against my chest so I reached up to clasp it, taking heavy deep breaths and reminding myself that I wasn't there.

To distract myself, I walked down the path but paused remembering something. When looking down, I crouched down and traced the outline of the handprints. Underneath each one were our names – well half our names and our ages underneath.

**Jer – 5, Isa – 7, Ele – 7**

Further down the path, I could still see the faint chalk marks from of our hopscotch games. The boxes were still there because dad had decided to paint the lines down after the rain washed away the chalk.

So many memories…

"Isabella?"

The familiar sound had me whipping around to look up to the materialisation from the past.

Sherriff Forbes.

"It is you" she gasped once again and the second her arms widened, I accepted the embrace. A sob leaving the both of us as I wrapped my arms around her. Her own arms clung on to me tightly while his cheek rested warmly against mine.

We only broke apart when we heard footsteps bound down towards us. "Sheriff, what's g-?"

The voice had another sob trembling against my lips and my teary eyes whipped around to see my brother approaching us. Though he stopped when our eyes met and his lips parted with his surprised gasp. "Bell?" he continued to look at me, unblinking as if he feared I would disappear

"Jeremy…" I trailed off, not making a move as I feared how he would react. I ended up not having to worry because within seconds, his arms were around mine, securing me to him.

"You're here" he breathed. "You're home" he added shakily and I smiled against his chest. Being in his arms and in his presence made me question my decision for having left.

After some time, we reluctantly broke apart but I still held him at arm's length wanting to study him closely. He seemed to return the favour as he tilted his head and grinned, "You look great" he complimented and I felt my cheeks flush. "And you still blush"

"Some things never change" Ms. Forbes commented with a sly smirk and walked away while dialling a number. Probably to inform her daughter of my surprise appearance, though I was sure Elena had already informed Caroline.

I regarded her with a mock glare before turning back to my little brother. "What about you?" I exclaimed, taking in just how much he had changed. He was taller, more built and his age was now more defined, making it difficult to see him as my little brother. "You've been working out" I teased, pinching his arm and then crossing my arms. "I wonder who for?"

"What makes you think it's for anyone?" he retorted but I could easily read into his nervousness.

"I'll get it out of you" I replied, "If not, I'll get it from Elena" I added and then the thought had me looking over his shoulder and towards the house. "Speaking of…where is she?" I wondered aloud but my curiosity now made me perturbed when I caught Jeremy's fallen expression.

"What do you mean?" he grimaced and worry was now ignited in his darkened gaze. "I thought – we all thought she was coming to you…" he mused and then worriedly ran his fingers through his hair.

"What?"

**A/N: Where oh where has Elena gone? What is going on with Bella and her memories? Should Bella say yes to Edward or wait for our favourite tall dark and mysterious?**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back Home**

**A/N: Thank you all for following and even more importantly reviewing and leaving a thought. I greatly appreciate how much you love the story and even took time to leave a few words. Thank you again and enjoy this update…**

When we got inside, Jeremy placed my other bags in the living room while I stopped, silently studying the interior with both speculation and expectation. I remember how mum was never happy with one colour for the walls and used to change it every two months. However, it was the same as it had been and probably hadn't changed for the past six years.

Now, I was filled with great exasperation and conflict at the sight of everything exactly the same as it had been. "Nothing's changed"

"Er yeah" Jeremy came up from behind me, looking almost nervous at the sound of my words.

My eyes followed his line of sight and I scanned the photos, each one holding a piece of a memory. I then noticed that I was only in one picture and that was the one we gave mum for mother's day. An eight year old Elena and eight year old me and the six year old Jeremy, hugging in the photo placed in the silver frame.

"It looks great" I muttered.

Again, my little brother scratched the back of his head and bowed, "Yeah…" he sighed.

I blinked, looking away from him and back to the other family pictures. Elena cheerleading…Jeremy sketching…Mum and Dad's wedding…

"Jeremy, who's at…"

I diverted my stare to the person at the end of the room. "Aunt Jenna" I exclaimed in glee and bounded over, ready to be engulfed in yet another hug.

"Oh Bella" she hummed and then pulled back to scrutinise me. "You're all grown up and you look so beautiful" my guardian appraised me and took my hand to twirl me around.

"Thanks" I replied sheepishly.

"It's so great to see you" she beamed up at me and I looked up to her. Having her before me just made this so much more surreal but it only heightened my guilt. I glanced down to her arm but found the blazer she wore hid the scar. "We have so much to catch up on" she said and her voice and her ringing phone distracted me. I waited patiently as she checked it and then groaned, "…But as much as I'd love to, I have to meet up with a colleague" she whined.

I held on to one of her hands, "When will you be home?"

"Soon" she vowed and left a quick kiss on my cheek before rushing to pick up her black handbag.

"Then I'll get started on dinner" I offered.

Jeremy sidled up next to me and slung his arm over my shoulder, "Ah home cooked meals. It's been a while" he sighed dreamily and I playfully shoved him.

"I cook" Aunt Jenna tried to defend herself but we both raised eyebrows at the statement.

"By cooking she means microwaving last night's takeaway" Jer's input and had a pillow thrown at his head for that.

"Watch it" she warned but still had a smile which was then directed to me, "It's good to see you Bells but I really need to go" she said regrettably but I waved her off. However, before she left, she paused at the doorway and turned, "Could you do me a favour?" she pleaded.

"Shoot" I replied, falling onto the sofa next to my brother.

I watched in amusement as she pulled at the handles so she could balance the shoulder bag and the handbag. "Just call to make sure Elena arrived safely" she replied and rounded the corner towards the front door.

"Um…sure" I called out with great uncertainty as my smile fell into a troubled frown. I waited until the door was slammed shut to turn and grill Jeremy. "What did Elena say to you?"

"She just packed up and told me that she was coming for you" he replied and then read my concerned expression which he now mirrored.

I fell back on the seat and nervously ran my fingers through my hair, "That doesn't make any sense" I muttered under my breath and then craned my head towards him. "She called me two days ago asking for me to come here" I revealed.

"What?" he gasped, clearly this being news to him.

Suddenly the situation was more complicated and much more daunting. The sinking feeling returned in my stomach making me lurch up from the seat. "I'll try her cell" I murmured and brought out my phone, dialling the number and placing it to my ear. The worry I was once feeling heightened, making me feel sick as it went straight to voicemail.

Jeremy glanced at me and then to the dropped hand, holding the phone. I think he was also realising how serious it was as he took out his own phone. "Here, I'll try" he whispered but I was already mindlessly rushing upstairs.

I tried to push back the nostalgia when making my way around the house, even rose when walking past our parent's bedroom. Following my instincts, I ignored the locked room that was meant to be my room and headed towards Elena's at the end of the hall.

My hands began to tremble as I reached up for the cold handle and turned it. Slowly and hesitantly, I pushed it open but made no move to step inside. Instead, I glanced around, noticing the small subtle changes. Like a few extra stuffed teddy bears and a familiar white rabbit by the window sill. The same white fluffy rabbit that I had gotten for my seventh birthday but accidently forgot it when leaving.

The walls were no longer a pale pink as they now had a more grown up beige, with gold accents in the wallpaper. The white curtains were gone as they had been replaced with reddish-orange curtains. Her bean bag chairs were absent and so was the white and pink poster bed, making space for the birch chest of drawers. One of her horse posters was now framed while the others were gone, replaced with a few of her favourite bands.

Well…some things had changed…

I shook my head to pull myself out of the nostalgic state as I rushed and began to rifle through the drawers and closet. As expected, practically everything was gone as she had only left two tops and a pair of jeans. Two or three dresses were left in the closet and her shoes were non-existent. "If she was going somewhere, she didn't exactly pack light" I muttered, knowing that Jeremy had followed me.

Suddenly feeling helpless, I continued to ransack her room and checked below the bed, shaking when finding nothing. "Something's wrong…" Jeremy mused from behind me and I nodded numbly.

Needing some kind of action plan, I pushed up my knees and brought myself to my feet. "She could be in trouble. S-sh-she could be - We need to start looking for her-" I whirled around to address Jeremy and pull him along with me.

However, the plan was stopped with the sight of the dark haired stranger standing by the doorway, thus blocking our path, "Don't bother" he answered and my eyes trailed down to the hand holding a white envelope.

**A/N: A letter? What could it say? Why is Damon there? More importantly, where is Elena? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Misread and Misunderstood **

For what felt like the twentieth time, I read through the letter again. Each attempt at understanding the words had the tremors racking through me growing fiercer, making it increasingly difficult to comprehend what any of it meant.

Sighing shakily in defeat, my fingers traced over the smudged letters, knowing that she had been crying when she wrote this. "What is this supposed to mean?" I fretted.

"It means she left" the new guy answered, seeming bored with the situation.

Suddenly I began question his presence and who he was to my sister. "Why would she leave this with you?" I exclaimed accusingly and whirled around to meet his iced blue eyes that now glowered at me. "Who are you?" I raised my voice, slowly losing peace and patience with him and this whole fucked up situation.

"Damon" he answered and calmly took a seat beside me. "Stefan's brother" he replied, like it was supposed to mean something but I was simply left feeling very confused.

I grimaced with the two unknown names being given to me. After a few seconds of running through them, nothing was sparked so I asked, "Who's Stefan?"

"I think the more important question is, who are you?" he wondered, staring intently at me and I ignored how his angular features were sharper and more defined with the cold stare.

"Elena's sister" I answered with an easy nonchalance but all the while wondering how he knew Elena and didn't know about me. Obviously they were close enough because she only left one letter and left it with this Damon character. Boyfriend maybe? He was hot – but a dangerously menacing hot that didn't exactly seem like Elena's type.

Then again, six years was a very long time…

The one named Damon shot up from the seat, startling me. "What?" he asked in a raised voice that made me jump. All I could do was watch as he darted his questioning eyes towards Jeremy, who stood alone by the wall. "If you and Elena were related, she definitely would have said something" he continued rambling but I grew weary of the discussion.

"Can we look over the family tree later?" I spat and pushed myself off the seat, retrieving my jacket and rushing for my keys in the kitchen. "I need to go find her" I muttered, "Maybe she did go to Forks or m-maybe she got lost or maybe…" I trailed off, faltering in my steps as the last option didn't seem realistic too me.

She could not be…she wasn't.

I just needed to find her.

Releasing a shaky breath, I hastily spun around, ready to leave but was caught into a pair of strong muscled arms. "You've read the letter" he darkly whispered in a menacing manner that made me flicker my glare up to him.

"This isn't Elena" I shook my head and stepped away from him, hating how even his scent was downright tempting. "She wouldn't do this to Jeremy" I argued and dodged him as I tried to walk away.

However, he blurred before me and bowed his head to look at me through the dark tendrils that fell over his face. "She would" he answered tautly and I noticed the stern tone within his certainty. "…and she has" he promised and his hold on me gentled as he gently held my shoulders. I wanted to push against him and squirm away from him because I hated the words that I knew would follow. "Elena's left"

-XxxxxxX-

I missed this house. Despite all the bad memories, the good overrode them.

Like the porch. Now as I sat on it and swung back on forth, I could remember huddling under one of mum's arm, Elena on the other and Jeremy on her lap as she read to us. Sometimes she would even sing to us while Dad played the guitar.

A very long time ago…

My phone rang, breaking the silence of the billowing wind and instantly I pulled it out rapidly answering it in hopes that it was her. "H-Hello?" I called over the line, my eyes wide and hopeful.

"It's me"

A disappointed sigh heavily left me as I slumped back in the chair. "Hey" I breathed tiredly.

"Sorry, were you expecting someone else" he teased.

I thought about lying and appeasing him but I decided to simply give him the truth. "Actually…yes" I nodded honestly and fell back on the swing.

"I'm hurt" he replied but I could hear the smile in his voice.

A weak smile lifted and I ran my fingers through my hair. "It's not that" I shook my head. "I've just got a little situation to deal with here" I admitted, partly revealed that I could talk to him about this. It was also nice just hearing his voice because it reminded me of the somewhat peaceful life back in Forks.

"Anything I can do to help?" he offered and I smiled at his instant concern for me.

I paused and deliberated over whether I should tell all but decided against it. Even if I did, I wouldn't know how to start and what to say "I can handle it" I lied and closed my eyes.

"Oh" he gasped and I waited for him to elaborate but he finally said, "…um, my suit fitting is about to begin" he groaned and I weakly smiled at the simple and trivial problem that he had. It made me think about how if I was there, I would be complaining about the same thing, while my sister was missing.

"I wish I was there with you" he murmured and I nodded, even though he couldn't see me.

Running my fingers through my hair, I answered, "I do too"

"…but in a week, right?" he asked and I froze, knowing that I couldn't give him any certainty right now, neither could I burden him with the news now so I simply hummed in response.

Fortunately, we were interrupted.

"EDWARD CULLEN, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

Upon Alice's scream, a feebly laugh left me as Edward groaned again. "I really wish I was there with you" he repeated and I rolled my eyes.

"Stop being such a baby"

"I'll remember that when she gives you another makeover" he retorted and I laughed again.

When I heard steps coming towards the door, I decided to end the call. "I'll call you later" I promised and mentally noted that as a reminder. "Love you" I added.

"Forever and a day, Mrs. Cullen" he replied in that honeyed tone that I simply swooned over.

"In a month" I reminded him because there seemed to be a weight hanging with him calling me 'Mrs. Cullen'. It didn't annoy or anger me – just let me feeling slightly uncomfortable.

He chuckled over the line, "I want you to get used to it"

"I'll call you later" I repeated, not sure how to reply.

"Okay, goodbye love" he whispered and I returned it before ending the call.

At that second, Mr. James Dean made himself known. "She never mentioned you" Damon spoke.

I whipped my head around to look up at him, leaning by the doorway. My gaze then fell back onto the empty streets ahead and I blanched when I numbly answered, "I'd say the same but we haven't really spoken in…" I trailed off when my mind when blank.

"That long huh?" he guessed and I heard his heavy footsteps of his boots bound towards me.

Something about having him close to me scared me but in a very strange and unfamiliar way that left me feeling numb and lost. Also, it didn't help with how attractive he was and how that seemed to cloud my other thoughts.

Nonetheless, being alone, I couldn't seem to think of anything else but my sister. "Why would she do this? I just – I still – I just don't understand" I stammered and let my head fall down to my hands.

He sat down next to me and the porch swing creaked again. I heard him inhale and then release the breath tiredly as he answered. "There's a lot you don't know"

The words had me lifting my head and staring at his guarded expression. The pebbled blue orbs now secretive and unfathomable. "Clearly" I nodded in agreement, wondering what Elena's leaving meant but knowing that he already knew.

"She's probably just gone for a mini vacation" he surmised and I was now sure that he knew much more than he was letting on.

I ignored his attempt at assurance and "What does she mean about Jeremy being in trouble?" I questioned the first thing that had been troubling me for the past half hour.

"Like I said…" he exhaled and diverted his eyes. "…there's a lot you don't know"

**ElenaPOV**

…Jenna and everyone else things that you're going to Forks. I don't understand because you told me to come here...

….Elena, please just call – Where are you? I'm freaking out over here and…

…How could you do this? I've been…

…Elena I swear to God...

…Please. I just need to know you're safe. Please can you ju-

This time, before I could delete the message myself, the phone was snatched from my hands. "Give it to me" the intruder growled and I watched as it was thrown to the far wall causing it to crash and the broken pieces fell to the ground. "No attachments"

The reminder left a silent tear straying down my cheek.

Goodbye Isabella…

**A/N: Another update for my wonderful readers. Thank you for your continuous love for the story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Restless Slumber**

**A/N: Been a while but I hope this update is worth the wait. Thank you all once again for the reviews which I read over before writing this. They gave me the motivation I needed and I was pleased to know that **

I couldn't sleep.

Well, I probably got about three hours of sleep but now it was 1:13 and I was awake again. I'd been fading in and out ever since my head hit the pillow. It also didn't help that I was sleeping in my missing sister's bedroom. I was either worrying incessantly over my sister or having nightmares of some shadowed figure attacking her.

It had been a while since I had a premonition dream and they weren't always real. God, I hope mine weren't.

Maybe...

I tried to dispel the thought as soon as it crossed but it was too late. Once one idea manifested, it was difficult to reject it and now it was all I could think about.

I had to at least try…right?

Sitting up on the bed, I anxiously glanced towards the window as the strange feeling of being watched rose. I found peace when finding the curtains were drawn and there was no creepy shadow looming behind the drapes. It gave me the courage I needed to push back the covers and step down onto the cold creaky floorboards.

Slowly, I tried to be stealthy when slipping out of the room, careful not to step on anything that would make a sound to rouse Jeremy to awake. He already had a lot on his mind and the last thing I needed was for him to catch me.

Cautiously and quietly, I tiptoed past his room and breathed out a sigh of relief with the following silence. Once I rounded the corner in the far hallway, I wasn't worried anymore and found ease in trailing up the narrow staircase.

It didn't surprise me that it was collecting dust and there was a cobweb (or two) in the corners.

When I reached the top, I paused at the sight of the familiar blue door. Its pain was peeling and the brass handle had rusted as a result of the years that had passed. Even now, as I stood on the other side, I could feel it's presence calling to me, drawing me out. This was what made it easy to reach over and turn the doorknob, allowing the door to open.

I took a small step inside and shuffled my form further in. That familiar feeling returned, prickling at my skin and nipping at me. SHE had called it 'threads'. SHE said they were what drew us in but I just wished I could cut these 'threads' and stop myself from being tied to anything.

As I walked, I passed piles of old boxes brimming with old toys, old books and old awards. Dad's records was neatly stacked while mum's old clothes and jewellery brimmed in another box.

Something caught my eye and I stopped. I craned my head towards the portrait of them holding hands while smiling at each other. However, as I stepped closer, I must've kicked a box as one tipped over and the contents rolled out.

I huffed in annoyance and turned to pick them up, only my breath caught at the sight of the red candles. All carved with that familiar Aztec swirl and I backed away, hitting the wall in the process. My breaths now quickening to harsh gasps as I watched one roll dangerously close to me.

The shadows I had tried to ignore before, now seemed to creep up on me, trying to drag me further into them. A chill breezed through the room, whispering against my skin and I shivered, closing my eyes as I gave myself a pep talk.

Man up Swan!

Cracking one eye open, I breathed through my mouth and walked around the candles to the box they had been in. All through heavy gasps, I rifled through and was thankful to find what I was looking for.

Once I had it tucked under my arm, I raced out of the room, closing it behind me and hurriedly bounding down the stairs. I paused at the last step and breathed out when I heard no movement within the house but the assuring sound of the light snoring.

With the newfound peace, I padded back into my room and locked it behind me. My eyes darted towards the curtains again, which were still drawn.

Once I was appeased, my knees finally gave in and I fell onto the rug, dropping my findings before me. The threads that had followed me from the room seemed to break and my sunken heart found flight with freedom.

Exhaling once more, I reached down and unfolded the map. It was one of the world which would be more difficult but more practical. I couldn't be sure if Elena was even in the country which is why this would be a better choice.

Crawling over to the bedside drawers, I searched through them and sighed in gratitude when I found what I needed next.

My trembling fingers fumbled with the lock until I popped open the sewing kit so I could retrieve the silver needle. Using my thumb and index finger to hold it, I pricked at my skin before sliding down the needle to create a bigger cut.

I watched as the blood lethargically trickled down my palm and dripped onto the map.

As I muttered, I watched as the drops collected on the equator line. The 'threads' returned with the chant and I could feel them tighten around me. Almost like they were warning me away but I ignored. I ignored that and the nausea that washed over me as a greater pressure pushed me down.

I gasped at the pain and the heaviness of the atmosphere. A thickening tension that now chocked me, leaving me to wheeze out the rest of the spell.

Only, the threads continued to act as a cord, wrapping around my neck and cutting off my air supply, causing me to cower down to the ground. My body coiling at the feel of a heart-wrenching pain course through me and tighten my veins.

This time, my gasp was followed with a distinctive tap.

My bewildered eyes peeked up towards the window where the tapping began again. I caught sight of the shadow of the bird behind the drapes.

"Bella?"

This time it wasn't a tap, it was a knock.

I whirled around to the door, only to have my suspicions confirmed when another knock resounded. "Bella?" he repeated and instantly, the pressure was gone. I was grounded again and my muscles were relieved from the clenching pain. "Bella?" he called again, only this time in a firmer voice.

"Um yeah?" I croaked and began to push the map and the sewing kit's spilled contents under the bed.

"Can I come in?"

I gulped nervously and hurried my movements, regardless of my weakness. "Give me a second" I pleaded and pressed a hand to the bed as I pushed myself to my feet, only to crash back onto the bed. Braving myself once again, I rushed into the interconnecting bathroom and was thankful for it because I found the Band-Aids stored in the cabinet. Taking one out, I covered the cut on my palm before walking back to the bed. "Come in" I weakly called and waited as he rounded the corner.

"Hey…" my brother feebly smiled. His hair was wild and tousled while his eyes were bloodshot, making me grimace because we shared the same symptoms.

"Can't sleep?" I guessed and pulled my feet to cross them beneath me. "Come in" I ushered him in and while he settled himself on the bed, I glanced towards the window. The shadowed bird had disappeared and I frowned at it's sudden appearance and disappearance.

I was going crazy. I must be.

I – We needed a distraction.

"Wait here" I murmured as another idea formed.

Before he could question me, I was out of the bed, clutching my head as I stumbled down the stairs. The headache slowly faded which I was thankful for as I began to ransack the fridge.

Once I could carry my own weight, I made my way back up, surprised that I hadn't dropped anything. As soon as I entered the room, Jeremy was by my side, grabbing the items that were about to fall. "Did you leave anything behind?" he joked with another smile that didn't touch his tired eyes.

I walked over to the TV and switched that on as well as the DVD player.

"I've got school tomorrow" he called behind me, finally understanding my intentions.

I turned to place a hand on my hip and raise a challenging brow. "You weren't sleeping anyway" I argued.

"What movie?" he relented.

"Action or Rom-Com?" I offered when looking through Elena's choices. Unlike her she had a more extensive collection of romance DVDs. I preferred horror and crime/thriller which probably explained my relationship.

"You mean Katherine Heigl trying to find love or Bruce Willis trying to get revenge and find hostages" Jeremy asked and I turned to mirror his smirk. "I think it's a pretty tough decision" he rubbed his chin playfully and I threw a pillow at him.

"I always did want you to embrace your feminine side" I grinned but he simply scowled. Slumping my shoulders dramatically, I rolled my eyes. "Fine, we'll watch Die Hard" I replied and crouched down to slip the chosen movie before pressing play.

Once it began, I sat back on the bed, my back pressed onto the headboard like Jeremy. He waited until I was sat comfortably before pulling the covers over my feet. I sidled closer to him and let my head fall onto his shoulder, loving that he had forgiven me. I didn't realise just how I had missed him and I knew that there was no way I was going to leave him again. He didn't deserve that.

"I'm sure she's okay" Jeremy murmured, almost like he knew where my thoughts were trailing.

With a frown marring my features, I looked up to him. "I should be telling you that" I felt frustrated at myself for how backwards I was. "I should have been here. I should've looked after you and-"

"You're here now" he interrupted and before I could start rambling again, he kissed my forehead. "That's what matters" he assured me with a more genuine smile. I relaxed when his arm was around my shoulders, pulling me close as we watched Die Hard and pigged out cold pizza.

…and it was perfect.

**A/N: What do you think of their brother/sister relationship? What bird was outside her window? What is Bella? What demons does she carry?**

**And Easy Question…What movie would you watch on your movie night?**


End file.
